You say goodbye I say hello
by abers
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru one-shots. Fights, first love, marriage. Lemons in later chapters.


He nipped at her ear as he licked down her lobe. She breathed heavy, her face flushed. His hands were creepy in places and was getting harder for her to breath. "haa" She yelped in a small voice. She didn't want this to happen she was so scared. "S-sto..p" She mewed as she tried pushing him off. His fingers left her as he glared at her.

"Stop? Woman you dare turn me on this far..and you tell me to stop? I..."He sighed. He can't force her. He bit his lip. So hard it started ti bleed a bit.

"Are you OK?" She asked in a shaky voice she tried to get closer to him. He pushed her back. "Leave. Don't call me either." He cracked his shoulder and got up turning the lights on.

"B-but..What about--" "Leave. I will not repeat my self woman." He gave her a hard stare. She got the message she collected her purse and ran out of the front door. He could smell her tears.

"What the hell am I doing? I don't care for any of these women." He ran his clawed hand threw his hair. "No matter how hard I try. No woman will make me..." He laid down and removed his black t-shirt. He just laid there in his tight dark blue pants that had a few rips in them. "Happy.." Sesshomaru muttered before he fell asleep.

--

Beep Beep Beep.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly. He looked at the clock that read 5:30. He rubbed them and slowly eased him self up to a sitting position. Sesshomaru was 23 years old and lived by himself. He was very popular with the ladies and worked as a cook for a local eat-in. It wasn't the best job in the world. Sesshomaru loved to cook. So he jumped at the chance. His father was a CEO for a big branch of hotels and owned a line of fast food joints

Sesshomaru was rebelious to join his father. He didn't want that kind of life. Sesshomaru was very tall and thin. Not much muscles and he had short sliver hair that went to the end of his ears brushing against his chin. His pointed elf like ears were priced and he had a lot of fire in his golden eyes. That made any girl nervous. He wore a black and purple t-shirt that had a picture of a dead man with blood everywhere. He wore tight black pants with a sliver and blue belt. His jeans were ripped and he had on red convers.

Sesshomaru had his tongue priced. The ladies loved it.

Sesshomaru yawned as he ate a pop-tart. It was cherry his favorite kind. Sesshomaru can't start his day with out one. If Sesshomaru didn't get his cherry pop-tart every morning before work. He was a...deadly man. Sesshomaru was crafty and witty.

He opened his front door and walk down his side walk. He munched on his food as he walked to work. Sesshomaru spun his keys around his fingers as he hummed a tune.

He stopped at the cross walk. He waited till he could walk. He noticed a girl was standing near him also waiting to cross the street.

She had long wavy black hair with a blond highlight down the end of her hair. She had on flashy green eye shadow and a green and black stripped shirt. With dark blue jeans. He nails were painted green and black. She had a smooth face with round pink lips. Her eyes were a chocolatey brown eyes that sunk him in. She noticed that he was looking at her.

She looked Sesshomaru up and down. "Got a starring problem?" She asked as she walked across the street. Walking into a eat-in. Sesshomaru glared at her back. 'How dare she walk into his business and so early. It was ussally very slow at 7:30 it didn't start to get people till around nine when people wanted coffee. He crossed the street and walked in. He noticed the girl was talking to the manager. She was wearing a apron that said eat-in. Sesshomaru got paler than he already was.

"You're the new girl?" He asked walking to the back. She followed him giving him a dumb look. "No, I'm not. I'm just wearing a frick'n apron for the hell of it." She answered back giving him a 'duh' look.

Sesshomaru just gave her a dull look. "I don't like to associate my self with unattractive children. Leave me be to my cooking you troll." He said walking pass her. His voice was stern and dripping with hate.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She was trained in by the manager because there was only her the manager and Sesshomaru on duty. you

A few hours passed by and Kagome had a nack at everything. She did very well for her first day.

Kagome went into the back for a five minute sit down it was about six o clock. She sighed a little as she saw shower beating something in a large bowl.

"What you making chief?" She asked with a little song in her voice. "pudding." He answered back quickly. "What kind?" He almost rolled his eyes. "Chocolate. You want to ask anything else 20 questions?"

Kagome put a finger to her chin and stroked it for a second. "Yes, what size pants do you wear? I think there tighter than mine. What are you some emo kid? Aren't you a little to old for that fad?" She asked pushing her limits.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't be jelous just because you're fat. And for that emo comment. I couldn't be happier." He repiled stirring his pudding harder.

"Oh yes, I can see the rainbows beaming out of your soul."

Sesshomaru wished this girl would just leave him alone. "Stop talking. You're not one to be talking about me looking emo either. You look like one of those 'scene-ies'" Sesshomaru shuddered.

She shook her head. "You my mean little cook are so wrong. I am nothing even close to that..yo." Sesshomaru turned around looking at her in the eye.

They both glared at one another. "I have a feeling.." Sesshomaru started. "That we'll get along fine." Kagome finished his sentence with a smile as she went back to work.

--

Sesshomaru clocked out of work with a sour expression. His mood got worse when Kagome followed him out the door. "Well, chief wasn't that a great day of work." She gave him a queer look as he leaned against the brick wall. "Will you ever leave me be?" He asked seriously with a look that made Kagome's heart drop. Kagome frowned and her arms went to her chest.

"Cheif I..don't.." Sesshomaru gave her a sick smirk. "Fooled you." He turned his back to her and walked down the street till he was out of sight.

--

He walked into the super market and walked and walked until he found what he was looking for. Sesshomaru didn't want to be his father, but hey whenever his father gave him..who wouldn't take it? His mouth turned into a small smile as he saw the most heavenly thing in the world. Cherry poptarts. He bought three boxes of them and got some bread. As he made his way to the check out. He saw the last person he wanted to see.

"Hey Chief. So, this is were you ran off to? Aren't you a little actor? Tricking me and making me feel bad." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "If you dig on me. You're out of luck. I'm not into people that look like you." He said bluntly. Kagome followed close behind.

"Nahh, just like bugging you. Haven't had this much fun in a while. It's only a guess but by those boxes of pop-tarts I'm guessing you're single and gay." She said with a smile. "well you got one of them right." He set his items down and self checked them with the machine. Paid and made his way for the door.

"Ohh, why you in such a hurry? It's only eight the day is young and it's so nice out." Kagome said as the wind caught her hair. Sesshomaru felt his pocket beep and beep and beep. "Who's called me?" He asked himself as he took the phone out of his pocket. He growled a little. He handed the phone to Kagome. "You answer." Kagome looked at his phone and pressed send. "He-hell-Oh!" Kagome moaned. "...Sesshomaru?" The voice asked. "Ughh..nughh..he's ugh ohhhh bus-BUS-yyy...oohhh..." Kagome moaned more making the man on the other line blush.

"Tell him Inuyasha called." click and the phone call was done. "Here." Kagome handed him the phone. She had a devilish smile on.

Sesshomaru's arms were crossed. "You know chief for a punk looking emo. You're not so bad..maybe even a little fun to harass." She giggled. Sesshomaru was a bit shocked at how forward she was. Sesshomaru loved that in girls. "Want to come over?" Kagome rubbed her chin for a second. "Sure. Nothing better to do.."

--

"Don't eat those. I can't function with out them." Sesshomaru whined as Kagome munched on a pop-tart. "you cow." He mummbled. Kagome gave him a look as she set them down. "Want it back?" She asked as she opened her mouth to show him her chewed food. "No..thats fine.."

--

A/N:How did you like this? A new story. It's going to be like one shots but not really...So the story might changed. And it's not all going to go along with this

So reviews rock and make me update faster. Oh and there will be good lemons to fill you with happiness C:


End file.
